


Are you calling me cute?

by rainandasphalt (orphan_account)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Rimi meets a pretty girl at her favourite bakery.





	Are you calling me cute?

“Hi! what would you like to order?”

 

Rimi just stared with her mouth open. “Uhh…”

 

The girl in front of her was so pretty. She had long caramel coloured hair tied back in a ponytail, and her sparkling sky blue eyes matched her warm smile well. Rimi could not focus when faced with this kind of beauty. She was a sucker for cute girls. 

 

The girl across the counter frowned, concerned. “Are you okay?” Her eyebrows came together in a worried expression. It was very cute. 

 

“Yeah, fine, um… One chocolate cornet, please…” Rimi mumbled. Chocolate was her favourite kind of sweet food, and she loved pastries, too.  _ Chocolate cornets are amazing! Just like this girl… _ she thought. 

 

“What, uh, what's your name? I haven't seen you work here before…” Rimi asked in attempt to make small talk. She was shy, but something about this stunning girl made her want to talk. 

 

The girl smiled. “I'm Saaya! What's your name?”

 

“Rimi…”

 

Saaya nodded and replied, “Wow, what a cute name! It suits you.”

 

This made Rimi blush. “A-are you calling me c-cute?” she stuttered. How embarrassing, her whole body was shaking. 

 

Saaya only winked. She handed Rimi her chocolate cornet. “See you around, cutie!”

  
Rimi took the cornet and nervously turned around and walked outside. She began eating. Looking back at the bakery, Rimi smiled.  _ I think I'll have to come here more often... _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it... this ship is cute, I don't know how popular it is.


End file.
